Devil Family
by Rin Zeria
Summary: After Vergil dies, Dante finds a picture of a girl who appears to be connected with his brother. After meeting her, Dante discovers what's so special about her and finds out he still has family.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, this is my Devil May Cry story that I just decided to write. It's inspired by the fanfiction story** _ **Nero: origins**_ **written by XxChillyxX. I decided to write my story where Nero has a mother, I'm not sure where this is going to go but, we'll see.**

 **I own NOTHING except my OC- Nero's mother and her friend.**

Dante was standing in an alley not far from a bakery, it was a little past 8p.m. Dante had come looking for someone, it had been a few weeks since his brother, Vergil, had been trapped in the Demon World, at the thought Dante took out the photo his brother had dropped in his final moments.

 _Vergil had his sword pointed at Dante's throat. "I'm staying, this place was our father's home. I_ need _more power." Vergil had back off the ledge and fell, Dante reached out for him but Vergil cut his hand with his sword. After watching his brother fall, Dante turned his gaze to his feet where he saw a picture of a girl with a drop of blood on it. Dante picked it up, it wasn't his and his thoughts went to his brother, was this his?_

Dante looked at the photo, it was of a young girl in her early 20's with a slim build. She had medium brown hair that went a few inches past her shoulders and had green eyes, she wore a uniform that suggested she worked in the bakery that she was standing in front of.

"Her name tag says Ava and that's the shop, hopefully this isn't a bust." Just as Dante put away the photo the door opened up and out came the girl with a friend. "Let's go home I'm beat." The other girl said. Ava turned to look at her. "You and me both." And both girls started walking down the street. They walked past the alley and didn't notice Dante has he started to fallow them. "Hey Ava, how far are you?" Ava turned to the girl. "Kris I told you before, about 6 weeks." Dante became confused by what they meant. "And you're sure that Vergil guy is the dad?"

Time stopped right then and there, what had they said? Was that why…? Dante needed answers and now.

Ava walked into her apartment and locked the door, she took off her jacket and hangs it on the rack next to the door.

"So your Vergil's girlfriend?" Ava gasped and turned around to see a stranger in her apartment, he was tall and wore a long red coat but she couldn't see his face. "Honestly, I'm surprised, Vergil never seemed the type to care about girls, but." The man was suddenly in front of her and her back was pressed against the door. "He had your picture so tell me, just what were you to my brother?" Ava looked at the picture in his hands, it was the one missing from her mantle, wait did he say brother? "Your Vergil's brother?" Ava looked at the man "Yeah, twin to be exact. But you didn't answer my question sweetheart, what were you to my brother?" His arm now lay across her shoulders, pinning her to the door. "I meet him in an alley, he was hurt. I took him home and he stayed with me for a week while he healed. That's it I swear!" Dante looked her in the eyes. "Well he must have cared for you, and what's this about you and your friend talking about a baby?" Ava's eyes widened, how did he know? What was he going to do?

"Relax sweetheart," Dante pulled away from her "I won't do anything to you, I just want to know, is it true?" Ava looked down and placed her hand on her stomach. "I see and it's my brothers?" Ava nodded "I didn't find out until a week ago."

Dante thought back to what Vergil had said after their fight and just before he took Dante's amulet.

 _Vergil had hit Dante's sword out of his hand and stabbed him with Yamato._

" _Foolishness, Dante. Foolishness…. Might controls everything and without strength you cannot protect anything. Let along yourself." Vergil pushed Dante off his sword and as Dante fell back he grabbed his amulet. As he did he whispered a few words that Dante most likely wasn't supposed to hear and almost missed because of the rain. "Or those important to you."_

Dante thought his brother was talking about what had happened to their mother, but, now he realized that was not the case. He was talking about this girl Ava, he didn't want a repeat of what happened to their mother.

"So Verge has no idea about this? Great, now I'm going to have to play babysitter. Name's Dante by the way, yours is Ava right?" Ava looked at Dante "it says so on your name tag." Ava shakes her head at the realization while she walks to the kitchen. "Do you want something to drink?" "Got any beer?" Ava just looks at Dante like 'really?' "What? Hey you asked." Ava sighs and flips on the light switch. Dante looked around the apartment, it has two bedrooms, one bath, there's the kitchen and living room with dark hardwood floors throughout except the bathroom. The living room was painted a cream color and she had a grey sofa and reading chairs and dark wood tables. There was a mantle across from the sofa and above the fireplace with pictures on it, there was one empty frame that Dante assumed the picture came from.

Ava sat on the sofa and put two glasses of water on the café table. "Why did you come?" Dante walked over to the mantle and began looking at the pictures. "Well, when my brother dropped your picture, I just had to find out myself just what went on." Dante continued to look at the photos. "So, do you know where Vergil is?" Dante sighed and put down one of the pictures he was looking at. "Should have seen that one coming, he's trapped in the demon world." "Demon world?" Dante looks at her "Man, you probably don't know, do ya? Well, guess I'll just have to tell you." Dante walked over to her and sat on the sofa next to her and put his feet on the table.

 **So there's chapter 1, her name was going to be Amy but I changed it half way through. So if you see the name Amy you know why. Review and let me know what you think.**


	2. I AM VERY SORRY

**I AM VERY SORRY! I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever but school has really taken away from my writing mood. I have the next chapter half written but I need ideas to help me finish it.**

 **Please, any ideas are greatly wanted and I won't be able to start requests until the middle of May since that's when school ends. Please bare with me people.**


End file.
